I'm Not Like You
by EverAfterForLife
Summary: He wants to cry, he wants to feel something, but he doesn't. Just this hollow, empty feeling. This must be how it feels to have you heart broken. (Rated T for Language) (Second Chapter is in Chronological order NOT a sequel)
1. Chapter 1

16) April 24th, 2021

He sees the rings first.

Then the letter.

She repeats herself and phrase multiple times but only once does he find the words, I'm sorry.

Everything that she ever did wrong to him is in that letter.

He reads it three times, desperately wanting her instead of a piece of paper.

He wants to cry, he wants to feel something, but he doesn't. Just this hollow, empty feeling.

This must be how it feels to have you heart broken.

1) June 7th, 2015

"Please," Rory begged, "You need to come! If you don't, I'll be all alone,"

Lena rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt you'll be all alone. Chase is definitely going to be there. He loves birthdays almost as much as he loves your little sister,"

Rory's eyes grew wide, "I'll go crazy if I'm left all alone like that," She continued, seemingly ignoring what Lena had just said. "Crazy I tell you. Do you want me to lose my mind?"

Lena rolled her eyes but shook her head, nonetheless, "No, I don't think I do,"

Rory continued on, once again ignoring Lena, "I can't lose my mind yet! No! I had a plan and everything; go crazy at a ripe old age and then terrorize the next generation,"

Lena held back a snicker, "If I come, will you shut up?"

Rory nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes, thank you so much!"

Lena wrinkled her nose, "Anything to get you to shut up. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you already have lost your marbles."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Shut up,"

It took Rory exactly 10 minutes to abandon her for Chase.

It took Lena an additional five minutes to find an empty table.

"Can I sit here?" Someone asked from behind her.

Lena grimaced, mentally preparing herself to turn them away when she turned around.

"Sorry but- wait, Kyle?" A look of shock registered on her face before being replaced by a soft smile.

"The one and only," He answered, gesturing towards the seat next to her.

Lena nodded her head, glad to finally have some company. "What are you doing here?" She asked, mentally cringing at how impolite it must have sounded.

"Chase tricked me into coming. And then when we got here, he ditched me for his girlfriend and the birthday girl," He answered, gesturing towards Chase and Rory who just so happened to dancing with Dani, the birthday girl.

Lena nodded her head sympathetically, "Same thing here,"

Kyle nodded, "So, how's your internship at the hospital going? I haven't seen you around lately,"

"Okay. I got transferred to a different unit temporarily, and I should join you and the other interns back at the main hospital soon."

Kyle grins, "Well, you have to come back really soon. I miss eating lunch with you. The other interns don't talk about anything interesting,"

Lena smiled, "When I do come back, we can talk about whatever interesting thing you want."

"There you are," Rory said, running up to Kyle and Lena. "I've been looking all over or you,"

Lena frowned, "Why? Are we leaving?"

Rory nodded her head. "I was about to leave, but then I remembered that I'm your ride,"

Lena pursed her lips before turning to Kyle, "It was fun talking to you. Maybe we can-"

"Oh," Rory interjected, "He's coming with us,"

At that point, Kyle and Lena didn't even question it.

"Chase is in the car waiting for us," Rory explained on the walk over. Kyle and Lena nodded their heads in a sort of understanding way.

It didn't take long for them to get home.

"I guess I'll see you later," Kyle said, as they arrived at the apartment that Rory and Lena were currently renting.

Lena nodded her head, "Yeah, maybe we can go and get coffee some time,"

"Sure, let me just give you my number,"

Chase and Rory watched the whole exchange with triumphant expressions decorating their faces.

14) August 12th, 2020

"It's great to be back," Lena says, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kyle smiles, "It's great to have you back,"

They're together for the first time in months, sitting on the park bench they got engaged on.

"I told Chase and Rory that you could stop by tomorrow," Kyle said, "They have some news that they've been wanting to share with you,"

Lena grimaces, "Actually, I have some- it's stupid really- it's a gala. I have to go."

Kyle nodded trying his hardest not to frown, to stay optimistic. "That's okay. We can just invite them over tonight, for dinner or something,"

"That's the thing. I couldn't find a flight for tomorrow so I have one for tonight. It leaves as 10,"

That's the last straw for Kyle.

"What the fuck, Lena?" He asked, standing up and throwing his arm off her shoulder as he does. "You don't have to go to some stupid fucking gala. You can stay with your husband and your best friends instead."

She shakes her head and opens her mouth but he continues, "I mean, we finally find a day that works for both of us and you can't even stay for more than 12 hours. What the fuck does that say about you?" He pauses, "What does it say about us?"

She desperately wants to say something. She wants to say I'm sorry. She wants to say, I don't have to go, but she doesn't.

He begins walking but turns around, "By the way, Rory and Chase wanted to tell you they're expecting. They've known for a month now but they wanted to tell you in person."

Yet another time she leaves without saying goodbye.

4) November 24th, 2016 (Thanksgiving)

"Me and my brothers used to play tag over there," He said, pointing out a little park that sits in between a couple of suburban houses.

"That's where my friend Paul used to live. He moved in with his girlfriend Vicky a few months before graduation when she found out she was pregnant. I bet they still live there."

Lena nodded, staring at the cute house with the walkway lined with flowers and the prius in the driveway.

"He was really happy when I left. I guess he always wanted to just settle down and start a family. But it made me think, y'know. I didn't want to live in the suburbs, get to work at the office at five and get home at nine. I wanted to help people, I wanted strange hours and a place in the city that's never entirely clean."

Lena smiled, "All because of Paul and Vicky,"

"Yep,"

"We should move in together," Lena said suddenly.

Kyle grinned, "Let's do it,"

"I would kiss you if you weren't driving."

12) December 4th, 2019

"Don't talk to anyone you don't know," She said, "-actually, scratch that, don't talk to anyone at all, unless, of course they initiate conversation, then do talk. Better yet, just stick with me and I'll do the talking."

They were standing near the door together, waiting for the first guests to arrive.

"I promise I won't talk," He said, confirming it by locking his lips.

Lena smiled gratefully. "Thanks again for doing this,"

He grins, "Anything for you,"

"Anything," She repeated.

Lena jumped when the doorbell rang, smoothing out invisible wrinkles and rushing to answer the door.

Kyle merely puts on his most professional smile and attempts to keep up.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Agreste," She welcomed, gesturing them into their home.

The older couple smiled, shook hands with Kyle and retreated to the couch.

When the doorbell rang once more, a few seconds later, Lena was ready. This time a small crowd was welcomed in, all clammering for time with Lena.

Kyle was quickly assigned door duty as she abandoned their plan for sticking together.

He quickly learns the proper things to say to the guests, small things that don't initiate conversation but still make him seem polite.

Lena is what would be known as the life of the dinner party, everyone wanting to get in a word with her, all because of an article published by the LA times proclaiming her the doctor to beat.

"You must be so proud," The older woman from earlier, Mrs Agreste, said, walking over to him at his post near the door.

Kyle smiled, "Of course. She's amazing,"

She nodded, tilting her head as they together stare at the crowd moving with Lena from room to room.

It would be nice to be known as something other than Lena LaMarelle's husband, though.

5) December 24th, 2016

"I'm home," Kyle announced, setting his keys on the tray near the door and kicking off his well worn sneakers, "And you won't believe the shitty day I had,"

Lena shook her head, " I highly doubt that, but continue,"

"Well, there was this-" He paused, " I can't talk about something as bad as my day on Christmas eve. That would ruin the little Christmas spirit I have,"

Lena giggled, "We wouldn't want that,"

Kyle grinned, "Nope. I think we should just lay back, relax, watch a movie on the couch and hint at what we got each other for Christmas. We can even see who can drink the most eggnog without spilling their deepest and darkest secrets." He glanced over at Lena, his grin getting even wider by the second. Then he remembered something, "Oh, and no sex,"

Lena's eyebrows rose playfully, "No sex." She repeated.

He nodded his head, "Yep, after the things I've seen today, I'm just not in the mood,"

"Not in the mood," She repeated, "I swear, just last week you said, I'll always be in the mood for sex, which, now that I think about it, made you sound a lot like a hormonal teenage boy,"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "I'm going to put on the movie that we discussed earlier,"

"Okay, I'll check to see if we have any- oh, wait, I have a surprise for you,"

"Ohh I like surprises,"

Lena suppressed a smile, "That's good,"

She walked over to a lightswitch that Kyle still wasn't entirely certain of it's use and flipped it on.

Kyle grinned once more, "I swear I just fell a little more in love with you," He said, walking over to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

She had decorated the whole apartment with lights and glow in the dark stars.

"Good, I spent the whole day on this."

"The whole day. It's kind of messy,"

"I like to think of it as organized chaos,"

10) October 3rd, 2018

"Hey babe," Lena said, waving at her screen.

Kyle grinned, "Yay, it works! I was worried Chase had broken it that one time I let him borrow it,"

Lena giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Well, at the moment I'm eating breakfast but later I'm" Kyle bit his lip and looked around the room for an idea. His eyes fell upon the bookshelf at the far side of the room."I'm volunteering at a celebrity book sale with Chase and Rory,"

Lena raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Celebrity?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm hurt Lena," He said, placing a hand on his heart, before repeating, "Rory and Chase,"

Lena scrunched her nose, "I wish I was there," She said, resting her head on the palm of a hand, "New York is so tiring,"

Kyle tilted his head sympathetically. "Only one more week,"

Lena nodded happily, "I can't wait to get home,"

Kyle grinned, "Neither can I,"

Lena looked ready to say something when her phone buzzed.

"Got to go?" He asked.

She grimaced. "Yeah. I'll talk to you later,"

He nodded. "Love you,"

She smiled a tight lipped smile and blew him a kiss, "One more week."

"One more week," He repeated, hanging up.

7) Febuary 14th, 2017

"LA is so pretty at night," Lena commented, staring up at the sky (and possibly ruining her back) as they strolled through a park.

Kyle nodded, "It is. Almost makes up for the traffic."

Lena giggled, "Almost," Kyle led them off the path and to a bench better suited to stare at the sky.

Kyle's arm doesn't leave her shoulder as they sit down, and she pushes her head into the crook of her neck.

Chase and Rory were always the picture perfect couple and she so badly wanted someone to take a picture of them.

"You okay babe?" Kyle asked her after a moment of uncharacteristically silent silence.

Lena nodded, "Yeah I'm fine it's just… Do you want to marry me?" Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head, " I wasn't supposed to say it like that! I had a speech and we were going to be at the apartment and-"

Kyle cuts her off with a kiss.

Lena takes it as a yes.

"Promise me something," Kyle says, breaking away from his now fiance, "Promise me you'll never leave me behind."

Lena nods her head, "Promise."

9) March 2nd, 2018 (11 o'clock)

"Are you almost done?" Kyle asked, staring at the bowl of now cold soup at the table.

"Another hour, maybe two," She said, fiddling with whatever stack of paper currently sat in front of her. "I still have to fill out a bunch of stuff and-"

"Okay," He interrupted. "I'll see you later,"

The flashing eleven on the microwave clock taunted him.

8) March 2nd, 2018 (6 o'clock)

"So babe, When will you be able to make it home?" Kyle asked, stirring the soup he had made vigorously as he stared at the six on the microwave clock.

He could tell she was frowning, "An hour, to at the most," She said, "We're swamped,"

Kyle nodded, "Okay, I'll see you then,"

He heard her proceed to hang up the phone without as much as a goodbye.

6) January 8th, 2017

"So, did you ever get called back about that job at that private clinic downtown?" Lena asked, taking a sip of her soda she had bought in the cafeteria.

Kyle shook his head. "No, but I'm still waiting on the call from the children's hospital," He said, trying his hardest to sound optimistic (The children's hospital was supposed to call back two weeks ago).

Lena grinned, "That would be good for you. I know how much you love working with kids,"

Kyle nodded, a tight lipped smile adorning his face.

Lena's features scrunch up in a confused manner, "Are you okay? You've been looking kind of-"

"Doctor LaMarelle!?" You're needed in the operating room. Big Emergency," A nurse interupted, running towards Lena.

Lena frowned, "Sorry babe." She said, getting up from her chair, "I'll see you later,"

Kyle bit his lip to suppress a frown, "Yeah, I'll see you later,"

Lena didn't look back.

11) August 9th 2019

"Oh my fucking god, Kyle! Stop being so stupid!" Lena yelled, glaring at Kyle as he threw off his suit jacket.

"How the hell am I being the stupid one?" He asks, fists becoming clenched. "I just don't want to go to some idiotic dinner party so you can show off to people how fucking far you've come compared to you failure of a husband."

"Oh, so now I'm being the stupid one?" She said, her glare becoming more intense, "I just want to go to some fucking dinner party. You're the one who refuses to go,"

"Then go," He yelled at her, "Oh wait. You don't want to be seen without your husband half and hour late to a formal dinner party, because that would make you look like a failure.

"Oh my fucking god!" She screamed. "Please Kyle. I've been supporting you since day one. I tried to get you a job at that children's hospital- or clinic or whatever."

She pauses, looking him straight in the eye, "One of these days I'm going to get a huge opportunity and I'm going to take it. I'm going to leave you behind,"

She instantly wants to take back her words. "Oh shit, no, I didn't- I'm sorry! Kyle! Babe, I'm sorry," She yells, tears streaming down her face.

But it's too late. And at that moment, she believes she's lost him.

3) October 1st, 2016

"I got the job," She yelled, jumping up and down in the air triumphantly.

Kyle grinned, "You did?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yeah, I start on the 20th,"

Kyle has her wrapped in his arms in a split second, spinning her around in the most cliche way possible.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" She asked, between fits of giggles.

Kyle grinned. "Yep. I mean, what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Lena grinned, "A bad type of boyfriend," She replied, burying her nose into his shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to be in love with you," He whispered, kissing her lightly. He can feel her smiling through the kiss.

"I'm the lucky one,"

They just stand there for a minute, cheesily staring into eachothers eyes.

"Fuck!" Lena yelled, breaking away from Kyle, "We have to call everyone and tell them about the job,"

Kyle nodded, "I handle email, you call Rory and Chase,"

Lena breaks into a dead sprint to the phone, grabs it and sprints back to the couch.

Mid dial, she turns to her boyfriend who was currently typing away on the computer. "Thanks,"

He peels his eyes off of the screen, and flashes her a quick smile, "Always,"

13) March 12th, 2020

A promotion.

It's all she ever wanted.

The pen is right there, just waiting for her.

Terms such as possible permanent relocation and begins in September of 2021, float around her head, but she ignores them.

They'll be fine. They're always fine.

Except when they're not.

Lately everything seems so out of balance, and soon everything will go to hell, but she still continues to believe that they're fine.

Even if they weren't Kyle would fix it. He's always the fixer upper.

And she's always the ruiner.

So she signs the contract in one smooth swipe, sealing their fate.

2) September 12th, 2016

"And I'm like, shut the fuck up, no one cares about the opinions of some bitch like you" Lena said, gesturing wildly at some imaginary person that seemed to be standing in front of her.

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "You said that,"

Lena pursed her lips, "No, but I definitely thought it. You're so lucky that you got that position upstairs."

Kyle smiled sympathetically. "It's not nearly as fun up there without you."

Lena rolled her eyes. "No need to be cheesy." She paused for a second before continuing what she was saying before.

"I swear, she thinks that she's all high and mighty because she gets paid a dollar more an hour to do the same exact thing as me. And she only gets paid like that because she's sleeping with the boss,"

Kyle smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"I wonder if that makes her a prostitute?"

This time Kyle snorted.

"I mean, how exactly do you define something like that?"

Kyle kissed her on the cheek. "Not exactly sure. This is probably the thing you ask google while in incognito mode."

This time Lena snorted.

"You're so right, we can do that after dinner."

"Yep. So what should we have for dinner tonight? Chinese takeout or Italian?" Kyle asked.

"Do you even have to ask; Italian."

"Duh,"

He grabs her phone, happy to find the only italian place that they both like on speed dial.

"Chicken Alfredo or Chicken Parmesan?"

15) April 23, 2021

In some places, the writing is ineligible. In others, it's merely smeared.

She finds constantly repeating phrase like, it was out of our control, and we're not Rory and Chase.

She puts all of her insecurities down on paper. She reveals every lie she ever told him.

Yet, it still doesn't feel like enough.

The letter ends up being 2 pages double sided, with multiple areas crossed out.

And for once in her life, she doesn't proofread.

She grabs her bags, filled with the little she had in the apartment and takes off her wedding and engagement rings, placing them next to the letter.

With her one way ticket to New York in one hand and her bags in the other, she makes her way out, placing her key under the doormat.


	2. Chronological

1) June 7th, 2015

"Please," Rory begged, "You need to come! If you don't, I'll be all alone,"

Lena rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt you'll be all alone. Chase is definitely going to be there. He loves birthdays almost as much as he loves your little sister,"

Rory's eyes grew wide, "I'll go crazy if I'm left all alone like that," She continued, seemingly ignoring what Lena had just said. "Crazy I tell you. Do you want me to lose my mind?"

Lena rolled her eyes but shook her head, nonetheless, "No, I don't think I do,"

Rory continued on, once again ignoring Lena, "I can't lose my mind yet! No! I had a plan and everything; go crazy at a ripe old age and then terrorize the next generation,"

Lena held back a snicker, "If I come, will you shut up?"

Rory nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes, thank you so much!"

Lena wrinkled her nose, "Anything to get you to shut up. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you already have lost your marbles."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Shut up,"

It took Rory exactly 10 minutes to abandon her for Chase.

It took Lena an additional five minutes to find an empty table.

"Can I sit here?" Someone asked from behind her.

Lena grimaced, mentally preparing herself to turn them away when she turned around.

"Sorry but- wait, Kyle?" A look of shock registered on her face before being replaced by a soft smile.

"The one and only," He answered, gesturing towards the seat next to her.

Lena nodded her head, glad to finally have some company. "What are you doing here?" She asked, mentally cringing at how impolite it must have sounded.

"Chase tricked me into coming. And then when we got here, he ditched me for his girlfriend and the birthday girl," He answered, gesturing towards Chase and Rory who just so happened to dancing with Dani, the birthday girl.

Lena nodded her head sympathetically, "Same thing here,"

Kyle nodded, "So, how's your internship at the hospital going? I haven't seen you around lately,"

"Okay. I got transferred to a different unit temporarily, and I should join you and the other interns back at the main hospital soon."

Kyle grins, "Well, you have to come back really soon. I miss eating lunch with you. The other interns don't talk about anything interesting,"

Lena smiled, "When I do come back, we can talk about whatever interesting thing you want."

"There you are," Rory said, running up to Kyle and Lena. "I've been looking all over or you,"

Lena frowned, "Why? Are we leaving?"

Rory nodded her head. "I was about to leave, but then I remembered that I'm your ride,"

Lena pursed her lips before turning to Kyle, "It was fun talking to you. Maybe we can-"

"Oh," Rory interjected, "He's coming with us,"

At that point, Kyle and Lena didn't even question it.

"Chase is in the car waiting for us," Rory explained on the walk over. Kyle and Lena nodded their heads in a sort of understanding way.

It didn't take long for them to get home.

"I guess I'll see you later," Kyle said, as they arrived at the apartment that Rory and Lena were currently renting.

Lena nodded her head, "Yeah, maybe we can go and get coffee some time,"

"Sure, let me just give you my number,"

Chase and Rory watched the whole exchange with triumphant expressions decorating their faces.

2) September 12th, 2016

"And I'm like, shut the fuck up, no one cares about the opinions of some bitch like you" Lena said, gesturing wildly at some imaginary person that seemed to be standing in front of her.

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "You said that,"

Lena pursed her lips, "No, but I definitely thought it. You're so lucky that you got that position upstairs."

Kyle smiled sympathetically. "It's not nearly as fun up there without you."

Lena rolled her eyes. "No need to be cheesy." She paused for a second before continuing what she was saying before.

"I swear, she thinks that she's all high and mighty because she gets paid a dollar more an hour to do the same exact thing as me. And she only gets paid like that because she's sleeping with the boss,"

Kyle smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"I wonder if that makes her a prostitute?"

This time Kyle snorted.

"I mean, how exactly do you define something like that?"

Kyle kissed her on the cheek. "Not exactly sure. This is probably the thing you ask google while in incognito mode."

This time Lena snorted.

"You're so right, we can do that after dinner."

"Yep. So what should we have for dinner tonight? Chinese takeout or Italian?" Kyle asked.

"Do you even have to ask; Italian."

"Duh,"

He grabs her phone, happy to find the only italian place that they both like on speed dial.

"Chicken Alfredo or Chicken Parmesan?"

3) October 1st, 2016

"I got the job," She yelled, jumping up and down in the air triumphantly.

Kyle grinned, "You did?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yeah, I start on the 20th,"

Kyle has her wrapped in his arms in a split second, spinning her around in the most cliche way possible.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" She asked, between fits of giggles.

Kyle grinned. "Yep. I mean, what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Lena grinned, "A bad type of boyfriend," She replied, burying her nose into his shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to be in love with you," He whispered, kissing her lightly. He can feel her smiling through the kiss.

"I'm the lucky one,"

They just stand there for a minute, cheesily staring into eachothers eyes.

"Fuck!" Lena yelled, breaking away from Kyle, "We have to call everyone and tell them about the job,"

Kyle nodded, "I handle email, you call Rory and Chase,"

Lena breaks into a dead sprint to the phone, grabs it and sprints back to the couch.

Mid dial, she turns to her boyfriend who was currently typing away on the computer. "Thanks,"

He peels his eyes off of the screen, and flashes her a quick smile, "Always,"

4) November 24th, 2016 (Thanksgiving)

"Me and my brothers used to play tag over there," He said, pointing out a little park that sits in between a couple of suburban houses.

"That's where my friend Paul used to live. He moved in with his girlfriend Vicky a few months before graduation when she found out she was pregnant. I bet they still live there."

Lena nodded, staring at the cute house with the walkway lined with flowers and the prius in the driveway.

"He was really happy when I left. I guess he always wanted to just settle down and start a family. But it made me think, y'know. I didn't want to live in the suburbs, get to work at the office at five and get home at nine. I wanted to help people, I wanted strange hours and a place in the city that's never entirely clean."

Lena smiled, "All because of Paul and Vicky,"

"Yep,"

"We should move in together," Lena said suddenly.

Kyle grinned, "Let's do it,"

"I would kiss you if you weren't driving."

5) December 24th, 2016

"I'm home," Kyle announced, setting his keys on the tray near the door and kicking off his well worn sneakers, "And you won't believe the shitty day I had,"

Lena shook her head, " I highly doubt that, but continue,"

"Well, there was this-" He paused, " I can't talk about something as bad as my day on Christmas eve. That would ruin the little Christmas spirit I have,"

Lena giggled, "We wouldn't want that,"

Kyle grinned, "Nope. I think we should just lay back, relax, watch a movie on the couch and hint at what we got each other for Christmas. We can even see who can drink the most eggnog without spilling their deepest and darkest secrets." He glanced over at Lena, his grin getting even wider by the second. Then he remembered something, "Oh, and no sex,"

Lena's eyebrows rose playfully, "No sex." She repeated.

He nodded his head, "Yep, after the things I've seen today, I'm just not in the mood,"

"Not in the mood," She repeated, "I swear, just last week you said, I'll always be in the mood for sex, which, now that I think about it, made you sound a lot like a hormonal teenage boy,"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "I'm going to put on the movie that we discussed earlier,"

"Okay, I'll check to see if we have any- oh, wait, I have a surprise for you,"

"Ohh I like surprises,"

Lena suppressed a smile, "That's good,"

She walked over to a lightswitch that Kyle still wasn't entirely certain of it's use and flipped it on.

Kyle grinned once more, "I swear I just fell a little more in love with you," He said, walking over to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

She had decorated the whole apartment with lights and glow in the dark stars.

"Good, I spent the whole day on this."

"The whole day. It's kind of messy,"

"I like to think of it as organized chaos,"

6) January 8th, 2017

"So, did you ever get called back about that job at that private clinic downtown?" Lena asked, taking a sip of her soda she had bought in the cafeteria.

Kyle shook his head. "No, but I'm still waiting on the call from the children's hospital," He said, trying his hardest to sound optimistic (The children's hospital was supposed to call back two weeks ago).

Lena grinned, "That would be good for you. I know how much you love working with kids,"

Kyle nodded, a tight lipped smile adorning his face.

Lena's features scrunch up in a confused manner, "Are you okay? You've been looking kind of-"

"Doctor LaMarelle!?" You're needed in the operating room. Big Emergency," A nurse interupted, running towards Lena.

Lena frowned, "Sorry babe." She said, getting up from her chair, "I'll see you later,"

Kyle bit his lip to suppress a frown, "Yeah, I'll see you later,"

Lena didn't look back.

7) Febuary 14th, 2017

"LA is so pretty at night," Lena commented, staring up at the sky (and possibly ruining her back) as they strolled through a park.

Kyle nodded, "It is. Almost makes up for the traffic."

Lena giggled, "Almost," Kyle led them off the path and to a bench better suited to stare at the sky.

Kyle's arm doesn't leave her shoulder as they sit down, and she pushes her head into the crook of her neck.

Chase and Rory were always the picture perfect couple and she so badly wanted someone to take a picture of them.

"You okay babe?" Kyle asked her after a moment of uncharacteristically silent silence.

Lena nodded, "Yeah I'm fine it's just… Do you want to marry me?" Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head, " I wasn't supposed to say it like that! I had a speech and we were going to be at the apartment and-"

Kyle cuts her off with a kiss.

Lena takes it as a yes.

"Promise me something," Kyle says, breaking away from his now fiance, "Promise me you'll never leave me behind."

Lena nods her head, "Promise."

8) March 2nd, 2018 (6 o'clock)

"So babe, When will you be able to make it home?" Kyle asked, stirring the soup he had made vigorously as he stared at the six on the microwave clock.

He could tell she was frowning, "An hour, to at the most," She said, "We're swamped,"

Kyle nodded, "Okay, I'll see you then,"

He heard her proceed to hang up the phone without as much as a goodbye.

9) March 2nd, 2018 (11 o'clock)

"Are you almost done?" Kyle asked, staring at the bowl of now cold soup at the table.

"Another hour, maybe two," She said, fiddling with whatever stack of paper currently sat in front of her. "I still have to fill out a bunch of stuff and-"

"Okay," He interrupted. "I'll see you later,"

The flashing eleven on the microwave clock taunted him.

10) October 3rd, 2018

"Hey babe," Lena said, waving at her screen.

Kyle grinned, "Yay, it works! I was worried Chase had broken it that one time I let him borrow it,"

Lena giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Well, at the moment I'm eating breakfast but later I'm" Kyle bit his lip and looked around the room for an idea. His eyes fell upon the bookshelf at the far side of the room."I'm volunteering at a celebrity book sale with Chase and Rory,"

Lena raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Celebrity?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm hurt Lena," He said, placing a hand on his heart, before repeating, "Rory and Chase,"

Lena scrunched her nose, "I wish I was there," She said, resting her head on the palm of a hand, "New York is so tiring,"

Kyle tilted his head sympathetically. "Only one more week,"

Lena nodded happily, "I can't wait to get home,"

Kyle grinned, "Neither can I,"

Lena looked ready to say something when her phone buzzed.

"Got to go?" He asked.

She grimaced. "Yeah. I'll talk to you later,"

He nodded. "Love you,"

She smiled a tight lipped smile and blew him a kiss, "One more week."

"One more week," He repeated, hanging up.

11) August 9th 2019

"Oh my fucking god, Kyle! Stop being so stupid!" Lena yelled, glaring at Kyle as he threw off his suit jacket.

"How the hell am I being the stupid one?" He asks, fists becoming clenched. "I just don't want to go to some idiotic dinner party so you can show off to people how fucking far you've come compared to you failure of a husband."

"Oh, so now I'm being the stupid one?" She said, her glare becoming more intense, "I just want to go to some fucking dinner party. You're the one who refuses to go,"

"Then go," He yelled at her, "Oh wait. You don't want to be seen without your husband half and hour late to a formal dinner party, because that would make you look like a failure.

"Oh my fucking god!" She screamed. "Please Kyle. I've been supporting you since day one. I tried to get you a job at that children's hospital- or clinic or whatever."

She pauses, looking him straight in the eye, "One of these days I'm going to get a huge opportunity and I'm going to take it. I'm going to leave you behind,"

She instantly wants to take back her words. "Oh shit, no, I didn't- I'm sorry! Kyle! Babe, I'm sorry," She yells, tears streaming down her face.

But it's too late. And at that moment, she believes she's lost him.

12) December 4th, 2019

"Don't talk to anyone you don't know," She said, "-actually, scratch that, don't talk to anyone at all, unless, of course they initiate conversation, then do talk. Better yet, just stick with me and I'll do the talking."

They were standing near the door together, waiting for the first guests to arrive.

"I promise I won't talk," He said, confirming it by locking his lips.

Lena smiled gratefully. "Thanks again for doing this,"

He grins, "Anything for you,"

"Anything," She repeated.

Lena jumped when the doorbell rang, smoothing out invisible wrinkles and rushing to answer the door.

Kyle merely puts on his most professional smile and attempts to keep up.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Agreste," She welcomed, gesturing them into their home.

The older couple smiled, shook hands with Kyle and retreated to the couch.

When the doorbell rang once more, a few seconds later, Lena was ready. This time a small crowd was welcomed in, all clammering for time with Lena.

Kyle was quickly assigned door duty as she abandoned their plan for sticking together.

He quickly learns the proper things to say to the guests, small things that don't initiate conversation but still make him seem polite.

Lena is what would be known as the life of the dinner party, everyone wanting to get in a word with her, all because of an article published by the LA times proclaiming her the doctor to beat.

"You must be so proud," The older woman from earlier, Mrs Agreste, said, walking over to him at his post near the door.

Kyle smiled, "Of course. She's amazing,"

She nodded, tilting her head as they together stare at the crowd moving with Lena from room to room.

It would be nice to be known as something other than Lena LaMarelle's husband, though.

13) March 12th, 2020

A promotion.

It's all she ever wanted.

The pen is right there, just waiting for her.

Terms such as possible permanent relocation and begins in September of 2021, float around her head, but she ignores them.

They'll be fine. They're always fine.

Except when they're not.

Lately everything seems so out of balance, and soon everything will go to hell, but she still continues to believe that they're fine.

Even if they weren't Kyle would fix it. He's always the fixer upper.

And she's always the ruiner.

So she signs the contract in one smooth swipe, sealing their fate.

14) August 12th, 2020

"It's great to be back," Lena says, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kyle smiles, "It's great to have you back,"

They're together for the first time in months, sitting on the park bench they got engaged on.

"I told Chase and Rory that you could stop by tomorrow," Kyle said, "They have some news that they've been wanting to share with you,"

Lena grimaces, "Actually, I have some- it's stupid really- it's a gala. I have to go."

Kyle nodded trying his hardest not to frown, to stay optimistic. "That's okay. We can just invite them over tonight, for dinner or something,"

"That's the thing. I couldn't find a flight for tomorrow so I have one for tonight. It leaves as 10,"

That's the last straw for Kyle.

"What the fuck, Lena?" He asked, standing up and throwing his arm off her shoulder as he does. "You don't have to go to some stupid fucking gala. You can stay with your husband and your best friends instead."

She shakes her head and opens her mouth but he continues, "I mean, we finally find a day that works for both of us and you can't even stay for more than 12 hours. What the fuck does that say about you?" He pauses, "What does it say about us?"

She desperately wants to say something. She wants to say I'm sorry. She wants to say, I don't have to go, but she doesn't.

He begins walking but turns around, "By the way, Rory and Chase wanted to tell you they're expecting. They've known for a month now but they wanted to tell you in person."

Yet another time she leaves without saying goodbye.

15) April 23, 2021

In some places, the writing is ineligible. In others, it's merely smeared.

She finds constantly repeating phrase like, it was out of our control, and we're not Rory and Chase.

She puts all of her insecurities down on paper. She reveals every lie she ever told him.

Yet, it still doesn't feel like enough.

The letter ends up being 2 pages double sided, with multiple areas crossed out.

And for once in her life, she doesn't proofread.

She grabs her bags, filled with the little she had in the apartment and takes off her wedding and engagement rings, placing them next to the letter.

With her one way ticket to New York in one hand and her bags in the other, she makes her way out, placing her key under the doormat.

16) April 24th, 2021

He sees the rings first.

Then the letter.

She repeats herself and phrase multiple times but only once does he find the words, I'm sorry.

Everything that she ever did wrong to him is in that letter.

He reads it three times, desperately wanting her instead of a piece of paper.

He wants to cry, he wants to feel something, but he doesn't. Just this hollow, empty feeling.

This must be how it feels to have you heart broken.


End file.
